CE N'EST PAS DU JUS DE POMME! (that titre XD)
by shimory
Summary: voici le Résumer {c'est vraiment un résumer bref, hein! Ya pas les meilleurs détails de l'histoire! Croyez moi sa va être drôle!} Après la bataille du sanctuaire, Hyoga et les autres chevalier de bronze (Ikki aussi et bien sur ça ne lui plait pas) vient d'apprendre ce qui c'est réellement passer dans la maison de la balance, Hyoga découvre alors qui l'a des sentiments pour le che
1. révélation

voici le Résumer {c'est vraiment un résumer bref, hein! Ya pas les meilleurs détails de l'histoire! Croyez moi sa va être drôle!}

Après la bataille du sanctuaire, Hyoga et les autres chevalier de bronze (Ikki aussi et bien sur ça ne lui plait pas) vient d'apprendre ce qui c'est réellement passer dans la maison de la balance, Hyoga découvre alors qui l'a des sentiments pour le chevalier qui lui a sauvé la vie, mais Ikki veut garder Hyoga loin de son petit frère chéri. Est ce que hyoga va finir en cendre ou avec andromède?{la fin est tellement pas évidente XD} (je vous dit le ship shun X hyoga, et y'en a pas d'autre. je vous rassure j'aime ps les ships f*cker de cdz)

{Mot de l'auteure}

|personnage qui parle:"Dialogue"  
'Pensée' ou 'ben sélection?' (J'croix que je pourrais appeler ça comme ça?)  
-lieu, temps, etc-

(mais avant le blabla plate: saint seiya ne m'appartient pas, saint seiya est l'oeuvre original de masami kurumada, supporter l'oeuvre original qui est un chef d'oeuvre)

Après la grande bataille du sanctuaire nos 5 braves chevaliers de bronze décidèrent de faire une petite fête au frais de la socitété kido (il leur devais bien une petite fête avec quelques bouteilles et de la nourriture) pour célébrer leur victoire!

Vers l'après midi, les 5 chevaliers commencèrent déjà à faire la fête. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table ronde, pleine de bouteilles de breuvages quelconques et de nourritures malsaines (mais délicieuse). Chaque chevalier avaient leur préférence de boissons et de nourriture. Seiya buvais de la bière (pas pour se rendre soul, mais presque!) en mangeant de pas mal tout (chips, gâteau, bonbon et autres friandises). Shiryu, qui se trouvais à la droite de Seiya, lui buvais aussi de la bière (de façon modérée) {non je lui fais pas boire de l'alcool de riz, bande de clichéiste (ce mot n'existe pas) XD} et ne mangea que les choses salées. Hyoga (qui est assis à la gauche de Seiya) et Ikki (qui se situe à la droite de Shiryu) décidèrent de ne pas boire de l'alcool, pour rester sobre, et mangèrent peu (ils avaient surement déjà manger avant d'aller à cette célébration). Entre les deux jeunes hommes sobres {"jeune homme" parce qu'ils ne sont même pas majeur, et je les fait boire en plus!XD} Shun lui ne buvais que du jus de pomme {X3} (enfin il pensais que s'en était) et comme Seiya, il mangeais un peu de tout. Tout allais pour le mieux, ils avaient tous une agréable discussion ensemble quand Shun ajouta:

"Ce jus de pomme est vraiment délicieux!" Dit-il en levant la grosse bouteille de verre avec une étiquette en forme de pomme (complètement vide en plus!).  
Tout le monde arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et fixèrent le jeune chevalier au cheveux vert d'un regard surpris et effrayés. Shun les regardèrent à son tour mais d'un regard interrogateur:

"Q-quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça? Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?!

Ikki pris la parole le premier :

"Heeuuu Shun, ce n'est pas du jus de pomme, mais de la cidre de pomme très alcooliser (du 10% environ). ET T'EN A BU UNE BOUTEILLE PLEINE!" Dit (plutôt hurle) le grand frère inquiet d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

Hyoga continua en demandant à Shun :  
"Est-ce que tu te sens bien Shun?" Demanda le cygne, aussi inquiet.

Shun venant de réaliser ce qu'il venais d'ingurgiter une énorme bouteille de 10%, commença à avoir un peu chaud, mais pour ne pas inquiété ses confrères il fit semblant de rien. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il ne se sentait plus lui-même, non il n'était plus lui même! Son visage avait pris une teinte rouge, voila l'alcool a commencer à faire son effet, Shun qui hurla devant les autres:

"MOI La-la, j'Suis SUPER fOrt! {je met des majuscules un peu partout dans les mots pour crée un effet} J'ai MÊme sAuvEr HyogAAAAH ! 1 fois." Dit le chevalier d'andromède en faisant des mouvements aléatoire avec ses bras et ses pieds (et passa proche de frapper Hyoga et Ikki d'une fulgurante gifle et donna des coups de pieds à tous le monde).

Seiya et Shiryu regardèrent le jeune au cheveux émeraude faire son spectacle d'un air surpris, se regardèrent, puis, éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'époumonèrent, c'était rare et inhabituel de voir Shun ainsi! D'une autre part le chevalier phénix et du cygne ne trouvèrent pas ça drôle! Ils le regardèrent ébahi et surpris de voir cet être, habituellement pur et sage, agir et parler de la sorte. Ikki était enragé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider son frère (et de n'avoir rien fait), tous ce qu'il pouvais faire c'était de le regarder faire son show. Le petit soûlons continua son spectacle:

"HEY! HEY! VOUS sAvEz QUOIII!" Dit le jeune homme tout joyeux.  
Hyoga qui est un des seuls (avec Ikki) à véritablement l'écouter, 'embarqua' dans son délire:

"Non, quoi?" Dit-il d'un ton calme avec un léger sourire moqueur. Ikki lui se contenta d'écouter son petit frère délirer sous l'effet de cette boisson démoniaque.  
Le garçon ivre continua le "dialogue":

"JE sAiS pAs sI tU sAIs HyogAAAAH! MaIs J'SaiS PAs Si Tu SavaIs s'quE j'AI RÉELLEMENT fAiT dAnS La mAison De La BalAncE quAnd Je T'Ai sAuvÉe Ta VIe!" En disant c'est mots un gigantesque sourire se dessina sur le visage du chevalier d'andromède.

Hyoga le regarda d'un air interrogatif, haussa un sourcils. Il se demandait ce qui se tramais dans la tête de son camarade ivre. Le phénix lui, n'aimait pas où la discussion allait, il savait que son frère cachait quelque chose, mais quoi? Hyoga, toujours intrigué de cette vérité demanda au jeune androgyne:

"Non je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu a fait?"dit le cygne qui à son tour, laissa un autre léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

"J-J-jE..."Shun ria un peu, puis continu sa phrase, en hurlant : "JE T'AI EMBRASSÉ!"

Après avoir crier cette phrase plus aucun bruit se fut entendre. Tout le monde regarda Shun avec une poker face de niveau professionnel.

Pégase et dragon éclatèrent de rire. Mais ils étaient les seuls à trouver ça drôle, le chevalier phénix était fous de rage! Il fixa le 'canard boiteux'(comme il le surnommait parfois) d'un regard meurtrié, près à tout moment à se jeter dessus pour le griller avec du zeste d'Orange. Du coter du pauvre blondinet qui venais d'apprendre, tout comme le frère du jeune au cheveux d'émeraude cette nouvelle surprenante, ne dit rien.

Choquer et un peu troublé d'apprendre cet événement passé. Mais ils se dit:'Shun est ivre, il doit surement avoir inventé ça!' pensa le russe. Alors qu'il décida de ce convaincre (mentalement) que ce n'est qu'une invention du chevalier soul pour les taquiner. Seiya s'exclama:

"J'suis sur que ce que tu a dit est faux! T'aurais pas eu les boules pour le faire!" Ajouta le chevalier pégase, qui lui aussi, était ivre.

Shun qui se senti insulté, décide de répliquer à haute voix:

"Oui OUI, je l'Ai vrAAAIment fAit! SUr lA bOuche Et TOut!" Il expliqua ses actions passés dans le moindre détail:

"QuAnd HyogAAAH étAit gelÉ, J'Ai INTENSIFIÉ mOn cOsmOsss, j-J-j'mE SuIs cOUcher SssUr lUi! P-p-puis, ben je l'Ai embrAssssé!" Dit le garçon au visage rouge avec une expression de fierté.

Il y a eu un petit moment de silence, immédiatement couper par les rires de Seiya et de Shiryu. Ikki décida d'arrêter le spectacle de son frère en le prenant par le bras (doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, bien sûr!) puis ajouta:

"Bon Shun il se fait tard! Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre pour te coucher!" Sur ces mots le phénix, avec le bras de son frère en main, quittèrent la pièce. Avant de passer la porte, Shun dit d'un ton calme et doux en regardant Hyoga:

"Bonne nuit, mon petit glaçon!" Il quitta la pièce avec le sourire au lèvres (bien sur Ikki n'arrêta pas de regarder Hyoga avec des couteaux dans les yeux prêt à le découper en languettes de poulet) {ça donne faim (*_*)}. Hyoga sur ces mots rougit. Seiya et Shiryu, qui étaient déjà à l'agonie tellement ils riaient, ne pouvèrent s'empêcher de rire encore plus à ce qui se passait devant eux!

"Bon! Pffffaha! Nous aussi on vahaha! Y aller! Hahaha" dit avec difficulté le dragon qui a les larmes au yeux. Il se leva avec Seiya et quittèrent la pièce pour ce rendre à leur chambre.

Il ne restais que Hyoga qui était plongé dans ses pensés.'et si c'était vraiment arrivé? Et si Shun m'a vraiment embrassé? Je n'en sais rien! Tout ce dont je me souvient c'est de m'être réveillé dans la maison de la balance et Shun était coucher non loin de moi.' Le russe qui était dans sa tête en sorti en voyant l'heure et décida de ranger un peu et de ce diriger dans sa chambre.

-dans la chambre de Hyoga-

Hyoga retira les couvertures de sont lit et se coucha. Il trouva qu'il faisait trop chaud pour dormir avec des couvertures (température: 5°C){c'est parce qu'il est russe, cliché XD lol}. Mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui venait de ce passer ce soir. 'Shun aurait fait ça?!' Il se toucha (doucement) les lèvres avec la paume de ses doigts. Il étais encore confus. Bon c'est vrai qu'après s'être réveillé il a vu Shun, évanoui, et pour le transporter au prochain temple il l'a pris en princesse quand même! Alors qu'il aurait pu le prendre d'une autre manière {genre en poche de patate XD! J'imagine la scène!).

Oui il était et sera toujours reconnaissant envers celui qui lui a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. À force d'être perdu dans ces pensées le blondinet s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Shun se réveilla sans se rappeler de ce qui c'est passer hier soir. Il avait un peu mal à la tête. Il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était encore très tôt alors il faisais extrêmement attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour réveiller personne.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, qui était relier à la cuisine, son grand frère et Hyoga était déjà en train de manger. Mais il y avait un énorme froid {ba-doum tish XD}. Ikki n'arrêtait pas de fixer Hyoga d'un regard remplis de haine. Le pauvre cygne, impuissant et intimider, avait de la difficulté à supporter cette pression. Mais heureusement pour lui, au moment où Shun rentra dans la pièce Ikki cessa son intimidation.

"Bon matin! Vous avez bien dormi?" Demanda Shun joyeusement.

Hyoga allais répondre quand il s'est fait couper par Ikki qui profita de l'occasion pour le foudroyer du regard pendant quelque millième de seconde avant de répondre à son frère:  
"Oui, mais dit moi Shun...". Le jeune garçon regarda son grand frère, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui demander?

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu a dit hier?"demanda le grand frère espérant que tout ceci ne sois qu'un canular. Shun confus lui répondu:  
"Désoler ni-san, mais je ne me rappel pas de ce qui c'est passer hier soir, ni de ce que j'ai dit, alors sois un peu plus précis s'il-te-plait" le phénix hésitais un peu à lui demander, mais il pris son courage à deux mains et demanda:

"Est-ce que tu... a ben... Embrassé Hyoga dans la maison de la balance durant la grande bataille du sanctuaire?!" En disant cette phrase tout le monde (même lui, Ikki) rougit légèrement. Shun hésita à son tour à répondre. Son frère qui le regardais d'un regard sévère, comme si il lui disais 'dépêche moi de me répondre! Tu sais très bien que tôt ou tard je le saurais!'. Il regarda Hyoga qui, lui aussi était un peu embarrasser par la situation et il voulais savoir si c'était la stricte vérité. Shun enfin décider à répondre, dit:

"...*inspire* oui!"

{Voila la fin du premier chapitre! Que va t'il ce passer? Comment va réagir Ikki? Et bien sur est ce que Hyoga va s'en sortir en vie et sans brûlure?! Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre!}  
o(｀ω´ )o


	2. haine

Mots de Shimo : désoler ce chapitre-ci est assez court! Et aussi je m'excuse pour le premier chapitre bourré de fautes! Pour le chapitre deux je me suis forcé à ne pas en faire! Je veux aussi remercier les gens qui ont écrient de vont commentaire! J'adore écrire cette fan fic et j'ai beaucoup de plaisir en le faisan! Enjoy!(ps: cette fan fic aura plusieurs petits chapitres de cette taille environ et seront poster régulièrement) :3

Chapitre II :

"...*inspire* oui!" Dit Shun à moitié confiant de cette décision. Comment allais réagir son frère? et Hyôga? Pauvre petit cygne tout confus il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Ikki le coupa encore en hurlant:

"quoi?! POURQUOI TU A EMBRASSÉ CE CANARD BOITEUX?! HEIN? FAIRE BRÛLER TON COSMOS POUR LE SAUVER NE SUFFISAIT PAS?!" Pris par la rage il prit le col du chandail de Hyôga et le souleva.

"TOI J'ESPÈRE QUE TU N'A RIEN FAIT À MON FRÈRE PENDANT QU'IL ÉTAIT ÉVANOUI! SI C'EST LE CAS DIT LE! ÇA VA RENDRE TON CHÂTIMENT MOINS DOULOUREUX QUE SI JE LE DÉCOUVRE PAR MOI-MÊME!" Dit Ikki qui était sur le point de mettre le sien dans la figure d'Hyôga. Quand Shun mis sa main sur le poing de son aîné et essaya de le calmer et accessoirement sauver Hyôga :

"ni-san, calme toi tu ne va réveiller tout le monde et je ne veux pas que tout le monde se réveille en sachant ceci! Et lâche Hyôga, je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez pour une raison aussi stupide!" dit Shun prit de culpabilité et en essayant de faire baisser le poing de son frère qui visait le pauvre russe. Qui encore une autrefois tenta de placer un mot dans le "dialogue" mais encore une autrefois se fit interrompre par le phénix colérique:

"UNE RAISON STUPIDE?! TU LA EMBRASSÉ BORDEL! CE N'EST PAS RIEN! ET AUSSI À CAUSE DE TON PRÉTENDU "JUS DE POMME'" TU ES DEVENU SOUL ET TU T'ES DONNÉ EN SPECTACLE À TOUS NOS AMIS!" Hurla le phénix ne voulant que défoncer la gueule au blondinet. Shun qui était surpris d'entendre cette nouvelle s'exclama :

Quoi tout le monde sait ce qui s'st passé dans le temple de la balance?!". Ikki, qui {Lol ça sonne: ikiki} était sur le bord d'exploser, précisa:

"NON! JUSTE SHIRYU ET SEIYA!" Dit-il en resserrant son emprise sur le chandail du pauvre cygne qui n'a pas pu placer un seul mot depuis le début. Shun soupira de soulagement, il était quand même content que ce sois que ses amis proches qui connaissent son secret. Mais son soulagement fut bref quand son frère ajouta:

"SOIS PAS AUSSI SOULAGÉ! TU CONNAIS SEIYA! IL VA TOUT DIRE À TOUT LE MONDE! SEIYA EST LE PROCHAIN SUR LA LISTE, APRÈS TOI HYOGA!" Après ces mots le chevalier commença son élan pour frapper Hyôga, quand Shun réussit à tirer le blondinet de l'emprise de son aîné, juste avant que son poing ne puisse le toucher. Les deux garçons tombèrent au sol (Hyôga est tombé sur Shun). C'était moins une! Si Shun n'avait pas agi le russe ne serait plus de ce monde! Le poing du phénix avait complètement détruit le mur qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger. Le cygne qui n'a pas été apte à placer un seul mot depuis le début aida Andromède à se relever puis hurla plein de terreur et d'horreur de voir l'état dans lequel était le mur:

"NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS?! TU VEUX VRAIMENT MA PEAU?! TA VRAIMENT ESSAYER DE ME TUER À CAUSE DE QUELQUE CHOSE DONT J'SUIS POUR RIEN?!" Ne voulant pas qu'une autre guerre sainte éclate de nouveau le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts s'interposa:

"BON CLAMEZ-VOUS!" Les deux chevaliers arrêtèrent et fixèrent le jeune chevalier, surprit. C'était rare de le voir autant en colère. Shun continua son discours:

"bon je l'ai embrassé! et après?! Le passé est passé! On en reparle plus! Ces FINIS!" Sur ces mots le chevalier aux cheveux verts se dirigea vers la cuisine, en colère, se prit quelque chose dans le frigo puis s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Ikki décida de sortir pour souffler un peu et pour ne plus voir la tronche du canard boiteux. Quant à Hyôga il put finalement s'assoir et manger. Les deux oiseaux {ben quoi? Phénix et cygne, ce sont des oiseaux!} plein de culpabiliser, réfléchissaient à leur acte. C'est vrai qu'ils (surtout Ikki) ont poussé le bouchon trop loin.

Enfermé dans sa chambre le chevalier d'Andromède finit de manger ce qu'il a saisi à la rapide dans le frigo et décida d'aller prendre une douche.  
Il prit une serviette et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se laver. En entrant dans la pièce Shun ferma la porte, mais il ferma mal celle-ci (elle était légèrement entrouverte rien de plus, mais assez pour voir ce qui se passe dans la salle). Il commença à se dévêtir.

Quand Hyôga, qui se dirigeait vers la chambre du jeune garçon pour lui présenter ses excuses (et pour discuter calmement sans que son frère n'intervînt), passa en face de la salle de bain et remarqua la porte entrouverte. Alors qu'il était sur le point de fermer la porte, il vit Shun en train de se déshabiller. Le cygne ferma les yeux sur le coup, puis sans y penser, les ouvrit pour le contempler {WTF contemplée? ! XD}. En voyant son corps, observa sa peau pâle, douce et fine. Bref elle était comme celle d'une fille. Au moment où Hyôga était "hypnotisé" devant la scène qu'il regardait, il sent un cosmos, un cosmos très agressif et haineux tout près de lui. Il se retourna très lentement:

"I-'ikki?..." Dit le cygne d'un ton angoisser et légèrement surpris. Il continua sa "phrase" une fois complètement tourné:

"c-ce n-n'est p pas ce que tu crois! S-shun avait m-mal f-fermé la porte de là-la salle de bain, alors j-j'allais là-la fermer avant que tu arrives" le cygne était cuit {bientôt littéralement XD}. Il le savait que le phénix l'avait grillé et le grillera avec du zeste d'orange et que cette fois si, son petit frère ne pourra pas le sortir de là!

Est-ce que Hyôga va finir de bruler vif? Est-ce que Ikki va massacrer le jeune cygne? Comment va réagir Shun s'il découvre ce qui se passe? Vous le serez dans le 3e chapitre de cette fan fiction!

merci d'avoir lu :3


	3. émotion

Chapitre III ce n'est pas du jus de pomme!

{merci d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'ici! Pour me corriger j'utilisais (seulement le deuxième chapitre, ce chapitre-ci et les autres) déjà un site de correction alors s'il y a des fautes c'est la faute du site! Sur ce voici la suite!(pas de pitié pour Hyôga pour Ikki!}

Chapitre III:

"I-ikki...?" Dit le cygne d'un ton angoisser et légèrement surpris. Il continua sa "phrase" une fois complètement tourné:

"c-ce n-n'est p pas ce que tu crois! S-shun avait m-mal f-fermé la porte de là-la salle de bain, alors j-j'allais là-la fermer avant que tu arrives" le cygne était cuit {bientôt littéralement XD}. Il le savait que le phénix l'avait grillé et le grillera avec du zeste d'orange et que cette fois si, son petit frère ne pourra pas le sortir de là!

Le phénix fixa Hyôga avec un regard suspicieux et agressif, puis ajouta:

"ah oui? Ben j'en suis pas si sur! Tu avais d'lair de te rincer l'œil en regardant mon frère. Je t'ai pris en plein délit!" Sur ces mots Ikki prit une seconde fois le col du pauvre cygne, le soulevèrent et se préparèrent à donner un bon coup de poing pour butter Hyôga. Pris de panique le russe hurlât ou t'en gigotant:

"PAS ENCORE! IKKI ARRÊTE! JE T'EN SUPPLIE! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉ! S'IL-TE-PLAIT LACHE MOI!" La peur était dans son regard. Il pensa que tout était fini quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Shun laissa passer le haut de son corps au travers du cadre de porte. Seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de sa taille, il vit son frère et le russe se disputer, encore. Il intervint en disant:

"Qu'est-ce qui sa passe?! HYOGA! ni-san ne lâche-le tout de suite! Hyôga n'a rien fait!" Le grand frère hyperprotecteur répondit à son petit frère:

"RIEN FAIT?! NE ME FAIT PAS RIRE! HA! Je viens de le prendre en train de te reluquer pendant que tu te lavais!" Après avoir entendu ces mots le cygne et Andromède rougissent. Voulant se défendre le jeune blondinet riposta:

"c-ce n'est pas vrai! J'allais juste fermer la porte qui était mal fermée!" Son visage était complètement rouge. Shun, dont le visage était aussi rouge, décida de sauver le russe une seconde fois en le prenant par le bras et le tira dans la salle de bain, il ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Les deux jeunes garçons soupirèrent de soulagement.

Le jeune homme peu vêtu prit la parole:

"c'était moins une!" Le russe ajouta:

"oui, et merci de m'avoir encore sauvé de ton frère. Il me fait trop flipper depuis que tu as fait ta révélation, je suis sa cible." Shun se sent coupable de ce qui se passe. Tous ce problème causé au jeune russe était de sa faute.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Hyôga, c'est de ma faute si tu as tous ces problèmes, si je n'avais bu ce cidre de pomme rien de tout cela ne serais arriver et surtout si je ne t'avais pas embrassé dans la maison de la balance" sur ces mots le jeune androgyne s'effondra au sol et se mis à pleurer. La blondinette vis les larmes de son ami et pris de culpabilité il se pencha à sa hauteur et le réconforta en disant:

"non Shun ce n'est pas de ta faute! C'est la faute d'Ikki! C'est lui qui exagère!" Une fois ces mots disent le cygne s'avança vers Shun pour essuyer ses larmes. Hyôga ajouta:

"alors arrête de pleurer, je ne supporte pas de te voir aussi triste." Hyôga alla pour embrasser le front du jeune peinée quand il réalisa que seule une petite serviette couvrait son corps, il se redressa rapidement et se recula. Son visage était presque rouge comme une tomate:

"t-tu-tu devrais aller te laver. Je vais sortir. On ne sent plus le cosmos d'Ikki..." Dit le russe en relevant Shun et il ajouta:

"et je suis encore désolé pour ce qui s'est passé..." Au moment où Hyôga allait ouvrir le porte Shun le prix par la main et dit:

"Je-je ne v-veux pas que... Heu... je veux dire, tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller! Ikki pourrait être encore là à attendre que tu sortes pour te faire du mal!" Avec une expression d'inquiétude sur son visage, Andromède regarda le cygne. Attendris par ce regard Hyôga répondirent:

"ne tu'en fais pas! Je me suis déjà battu contre ton frère et je suis toujours en vie! De toute façon tout le monde dois être réveillés alors j'aurais du renfort s'il y a quelque chose! Alors tu peux te laver en paix! À tantôt !" Sur ces mots le russe ouvrit la porte, personne n'était de l'autre coter, puis quitta la pièce en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte.

"*soupire* est-ce que tu vas comprendre mes sentiments, Hyôga"

{que va-t-il se passer? Pour le moment Hyôga est toujours vivant, mais est-ce que Ikki va réussir à se débarrasser du cygne?! Est-ce que Hyôga va comprendre les sentiments de shun? Vous le serez peut-être dans l'autre chapitre!}.

o(｀ω´ )o


	4. larmes

Chapitre 4 ce n'est pas du jus de pomme!

Larmes.

Mots de Shimo :

Bon ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas écrit cette fanfic alors pour vous éviter de vous retaper les 3 chapitres précédents voici un petit résumé des événements passé:

Tout à commencer quand Shun a accidentellement bu une bouteille de cidre de pomme très alcoolisée en pensant que c'était du jus de pomme. Il est devenu ivre et a dit à tout le monde qu'il avait embrassé Hyoga dans la maison de la balance lors de la bataille du sanctuaire. Ikki l'a très mal pris et à tenter de tuer le jeune cygne à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois Shun venait à la rescousse du russe. Le jeune androgyne attend que le chevalier de glace comprenne les sentiments qu'il a pour lui. Le phénix, lui, a bien l'intention de rôtir le cygne. Mais le pauvre Hyoga, lui, est confus de tous ces événements.

Mots de Shimo part 2:

Maintenant que le résumer est fait... Voici le 4ième chapitres de ma fanfic! J'avais l'intention d'arrêter de l'écrire à cause de certains mauvais commentaires, mais récemment j'en ai eu des bons (je vous remercie pour ceux qui m'ont dit ces bons commentaires! Je vous adore!) alors... 4ième chapitres ... It's coming! (Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, mais cette fan fic n'est pas ma priorités, je suis déjà trèèèèès occupé avec l'école et mes dessins (qui sont mes 2 priorités), si mes dessins vous intéresse, j'ai un compte Deviantart : shimo-shimory. Et en plus j'écris cette fan fic sur mon téléphone alors ça va mal me corriger avec mon auto-correcteur qui me met des fautes des fois.) (ps. Si vous voulez la suite faite moi le savoir!) _Émoticône colonthree_

(pps. si vous pouvez écouter de la musique en même de lire, écouter uncover. vous allez voir sa 'fit')

c'est partiiiiiiiii!

Shun continua ce qu'il avait commencé (sa douche ._.). En s'avançant dessous le jet de la douche il se dit:

' pourquoi? Si je n'avais pas bu cette bouteille, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.'

Il était en colère contre lui.

'Si j'avais pris le temps de lire l'étiquette de la bouteille au lieu de me fier au logo de pomme...'

Il aurait aimé disparaître, effacer son existence, se faire oublier de tous.

'À cause de moi, maintenant Hyoga frôle la mort à chaque fois qu'il est proche de moi ou de mon frère, il va surement me fuir mainten-...'

Après cette pensée le jeune androgyne se sent triste et commença à verser des larmes, une boule était coincée dans sa gorge. Il s'effondra au sol et il explosa en larmes.

'Non, je ne veux pas que ça arrive! Je veux que Hyoga reste proche de moi! Je ne veux pas! Non...'

Après 10 minutes, il finit sa douche et se rhabilla et quitta la salle de bain pour se rendre dans sa chambre pour penser.

Pendant ce temps Hyoga avait décidé de sortir pour prendre l'air. Il était dans le jardin de la fondation graad.

'...'

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il n'a pas eu le temps de penser aux cause d'Ikki qui asseyait de le tuer sans arrêt.

' pourquoi?... Moi? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Shun, mais embrasser? Je devrais lui demander des explications ce soir, mais Ikki ne doit pas me voir sinon ça va être impossible, alors peut être cette nuit?'

Le russe réfléchissant tout l'après-midi, à propos de ce qu'il va demander à son jeune "ami".

-soir (environ 7: 30)-

Ikki ouvrit la porte du frigo pour prendre un truc à manger. Mais le frigo était vide, la soirée d'hier avait toute vidée le frigo. Le phénix un peu en colère hurlât:

"LE FRIGO EST VIIIDE! P*TAIN FAIS CHIER! POURQUOI UNE FONDATION QUI A DES MILLIONS DE DOLLARS N'A PAS LES MOYEN DE REMPLIR UN MINI FRIGO! P*TAAAAAIN!"

Après avoir entendu son frère crier, Shun entra dans la cuisine et constata que le frigo était vide. Il dit:

"Je vais aller acheter de la nourriture au dépanneur qui est à quelques rues d'ici!" Avec un sourire au visage pour cacher sa peine.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie son aîné le prix par le bras et dit:

"Attends! Avant j'aimerais te parler, de ... De tout ça! Comme un frère calme et mature"

Après ces mots, Ikki pointa la table et les chaises puis ajouta :

"assieds-toi Shun"

Les deux frères se sont assis. Le phénix prit parole le premier :

"Bon! Alors heu... Par où commencer?... Ah oui!.. Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé? Pourquoi un mec? Je vais être franc, ça m'étonne que tu sois attiré par un autre homme, même si c'est toi..."

Une fois que Ikki ait fini de parler, il eut un moment de silence puis le jeune frère pris la parole à son tour :

"Je ne sais pas... Quoi dire?... Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je sais une chose... J'aime ... Hyôga, je suis encore confus sur si c'est de l'amour ou juste une amitié très forte. Mais je suis à 100% d'une chose, j'aime quand il est là, quand il est près de moi! ... Voilà"

Une fois encore il y a eu un silence dans la pièce, puis l'aîné répondit :

"Ok, alors t'est pas encore sûr... Moi tant que ce canard boiteux ne te fait pas de mal ça me va."

Sur ces mots Shun ce senti soulagés.

"MAIS! Si le blondinet te fait la moindre égratignure ou te fait verser une microscopique larme! Il est cuit!"

Après avoir entendu ces mots Shun se leva et exclama :

"ni-san! Non! Tu veux mon bonheur n'est-ce pas, ni-san?"  
Ikki répondit :

"O-o-oui Shun"

il était un peu étonné de voir son frère aussi sérieux. Shun reprit :

"alors arrête d'essayer de tuer Hyoga à chaque fois que tu le voies! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fuit à cause de t-... ça! Promets-moi de ne plus recommencer!"

Les deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Pour Ikki cette promesse était comme un moyen qui l'empêcherait de protéger son jeune frère. Il était tout pour lui, avant tout ces affaires de chevalier il l'avait élevé avec la tendresse d'une mère et l'avait protégé comme un père digne de ce nom le ferait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller, pas encore. Il n'en est pas capable. Même si maintenant Shun est devenu un chevalier et qu'il a frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises. Ikki le voit encore comme un enfant innocent, qui a besoin de lui pour le protéger, qui ne peut pas se débrouiller seul. Il sent une émotion presque nouvelle, une émotion qu'il a enfouie en lui il y a longtemps, à la mort d'Esmeralda : la tristesse. Ikki dit en essayant de cacher sa tristesse :

"j'te le promet. tu peux partir acheter les trucs à manger Shun. Le ciel commence déjà à être noir. Fait vite s'il te plaît. Et faite attention à toi, on ne sait jamais à ces heures-ci."

Shun trouva cela étrange que son frère le laisse y aller seul. Il quitta la pièce et sortit du manoir de la fondation Graad. Une fois le bruit de la porte qui se ferme se fit entendre, il y a eu un petit moment de silence. Puis le phénix explosa en sanglots, la tête accoter sur ces bras sur la table. Le phénix se dit :

'Peut-être que... C'est moi qui ne suis pas encore prêt... à faire face ... à la réalité... Shun n'est plus un gamin... Il commence à grandir... Il devient autonome... Il n'aura bientôt plus besoin de moi, je ne serai plus dans sa vie futur...'

À cette pensée, les larmes du garçon sont devenus de plus en plus grosses et nombreuse. Il repensa :

'Non... Shun ne m'oublierait jamais... Tout comme moi... Il m'aime autant que moi je l'aime... Et Je serais toujours là pour lui et il sera toujours là pour moi'

Après cette pensée le chevalier de flamme sourit, mais les larmes continuèrent de couler. Comme s'il avait un arc-en-ciel à l'intérieur de lui: il était heureux et triste. Il avait retenu ses émotions depuis si longtemps, les faire sortir lui fit un grand bien et autant ce fut douloureux pour lui.

Pendant ce temps Shun était sur le chemin du retour avec les commissions en mains. Mais des ombres le suivaient. Il ne les avait pas remarqué car il était perdu dans ses pensées aussi sur le trajet du retour (la noirceur ne l'a pas aidé!). Au moment où il se retrouva dans un culs-de-sac, il entendit une voix d'homme dire :

"Tien tien tien, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là? Mais ce qu'elle est plutôt jolie la p'tite dame!"

Puis une autre ajouta :

"Alors ma joli t'a besoin de compagnie? Parce que nous si! *rire bizarre* {imaginez le rire que vous voulez XD}"

Une troisième voix s'exclama :

"On va s'amuser ce soir *rire*"

Le jeune androgyne se recula jusqu'à toucher le mur et il réalisa : Il était prisonnier entre le mur et ces trois hommes. La peur et l'angoisse remplit son regard et son esprit.

[Que va-t-il ce passer? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Shun? Est-ce que quelqu'un va venir à son secoure?] {Et Hyoga lui?! Tu l'oublies?!}[À oui! Le petit prince des neiges! Et est-ce que Hyoga va faire quelque chose d'important dans le prochain chapitre?]{quoi c'est tout?}[tu as mieux?]{non}[ben c'est ça!] [vous serez probablement tout cela dans le prochain chapitre de CE N'EST PAS DU JUS DE POMME!] Merciiii !

À suivre...


	5. danger

Mots de shimo :

Salut tout le monde! Ce message s'adresse à la personne qui a écrit un méchant commentaire et qui a trèès mal interprété mon message du chapitre précédant.

Hum-hum, A cette personne, si tu as le moindre mauvais commentaire à faire, créé toi un compte et dit-le pour que je sois apte à te répondre au lieu de te cacher derrière ton anonymat qui m'empêche de répliquer. Tu as très mal compris mon interprétation de la situation, car il y a le dessin, l'école et ma VIE familiale qui remplissent mon horaire. Alors malgré cela je fais de mon mieux pour bien écrire cette fanfic et je m'excuse pour les fautes, désolée je suis nul en français (grammaire, temps de verbe, truc compliquer pour rien, etc). J'ai ignoré tout ces mauvais commentaires, mais celui dont je parle est une, non une critique de ma fanfic (à laquelle j'accorde beaucoup d'importance malgré mon horaire chargé, oui je vais me répéter comme ça vous allez être sur de bien me comprendre!), mais une attaque personnel. Alors bref si tu as ou vous avez quelques chose à me dire ,créé vous un compte (ça prend 5 minutes environs, c'est pas trop demandé?) et dites moi le en 'face' au lieu de vous cacher derrière le p'tit guest.

Mais sinon, saluuuuut! Voici le 5ieme chapitre de cette fanfic *snif petite larme de joie* je pensais pas me rendre aussi loin _Émoticône colonthree_. Alors enjoy! (Merci pour les bons commentaire)(ps. Je respecte tout le monde, cette personne a vraiment mal interprété mon message et son commentaire est un gros manque de respect).

Pendant ce temps, Shun était sur le chemin du retour avec les commissions en mains. Des ombres le suivais. Il ne les avait pas remarqué car il était sur le trajet du retour(la noirceur ne l'avais pas aidé!)et il était perdu dans ses pensés. A un moment il se retrouva dans un culs-de-sac, un voix d'homme lui dit alors:

"Tiens tiens tiens, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là? Mais c'est qu'elle est plutôt jolie la p'tite dame!"

Puis un autre ajouta :

"Alors ma jolie t'as besoin de compagnie? Parce que nous oui! *rire bizarre* {imaginez le rire que vous voulez XD}"

Un troisième s'exclama :

"On va s'amuser ce soir *rire* "

Shun recula jusqu'à toucher le mur et il pris conscience de la situation : Il était prisonnier entre le mur et ces trois hommes. La peur et l'angoisse emplirent son regard et son esprit. Mais malgré sa frayeur, il répliqua :

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Laissez-moi partir!"

Après avoir entendu la voix de celui qu'ils pensaient être 'une jeune femme', ils s'aperçurent que celle-ci ou plutôt celui-ci était un garçon. La bande fut surprise pendant un court moment, puis le 'chef' pris parole:

"Aah notre p'tite dame est en fait un garçon.*rires*.."

Un sourire {de méchant imaginez-le comme ça vous tente XD} ce dessina sur son visage. Puis un de ses compagnons ajouta :

"Bah moi j'm'en fout! Il est assez mignon à mon goût! Il ressemble assez à une fille pour qu'on s'amuse avec! *rires*"

Shun savait que lui il ne s'amuserait pas .Il devait s'enfuir.

Pendant ce temps au manoir des Kido, Hyoga s'était décidé à parler avec Shun de toute cette histoire. Il se rendit donc à sa chambre et cogna à sa porte à plusieurs reprises... Aucune réponse. Il décida donc d'aller voir dans la cuisine malgré l'heure tardive. Une fois arrivé à destination,il remarqua tout de suite le phénix qui s'était assoupît sur la table a manger. Ne voulant le réveiller ,au péril de sa vie, le cygne fit demi-tour en direction de la sortie. Quand soudain, il entendit une voix lui dire :

"Huum.. Hyoga attends."

Il se retourna et vit Ikki assied bien droit sur sa chaise. Le cygne ce plaça en position de combat et s'exclama :

" S'il te plait Ikki écoute moi! Je ne veux aucun mal à Shun! Je veux juste lui parler! MAINTENANT! Il est où?"

Le russe était déterminé à parler à Andromède. Et il fut surpris par la réponse de l'aîné :

"Il est parti ... Acheter de la bouffe pour le souper, mais je commence à m'inquiéter. Je sais pas depuis combien de temps il est parti. Il doit sûrement être sur le chemin du retour. Va le chercher si tu veux lui parler. Je te fais confiance"

Sur ces mots l'oiseau de flammes se leva s'avança vers celui de glace, il mis sa main sur son épaule et ajouta :

"Mais je te préviens mon vieux, ma confiance se brise facilement! Alors gare à tes miches si tu veux pas qui brûle!"

Ikki retira sa main de l'épaule du russe et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise. Le cygne resta immobile quelques secondes puis parti en courant vers la sortie.

-de retour à Shun-

Le jeune savait qu'il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il pris les commissions et son courage à deux mains, il trouva un passage entre les trois hommes. Le jeune chevalier pris un élan et tenta de passer, en courant aussi vite que ces jambes lui permettaient, entre deux des trois hommes. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ils réussirent à attraper ses bras et le jeune androgyne échappa ses commissions. Il l'immobilisa en lui plaquant le dos contre le mur. Shun était terrorisé, il regretta de ne pas avoir demandé à son frère de l'accompagner. Le chef de la bande s'approcha de lui. Son visage était très proche du sien, trop proche même. L'homme malveillant commença à déboutonner la chemise verte de leur pauvre victime et lui dit en souriant :

"On va s'éclater tu va voir mon mignon!*rire bizarre* "

Ses amis se mirent à rire à leur tour. Au moment où le chef s'avança d'avantage pour l'embrasser, Shun ,se débattant de toute ses forces ,cria du mieux qu'il pouvait en essayant d'éviter les lèvres du malfaiteur:

"NNON! ARRÊTEZ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE! L CHEZ-MOI ! ARRÊTEZ"

Alors que leur bouches étaient sur le point de se toucher , ils entendirent quelqu'un hurler ,non-loin,:

"ENLEVEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE LUI! OU SINON VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR AFFAIRE A MOI!"

Le chef s'éloigna de Shun et ,en se tournant en direction de la voix, il déplia un couteau et répondit:

"Tu t'prends pour qui?! D'où tu t'mêles des affaires des autres?! Montre moi ta sale gueule que j'te la massacre. Tu va voir ce que ça fait de jouer au héros! *rire*"

Une ombre s'avança discrètement jusqu'à être 'visible' par Shun .Quand ce dernier réalisa de qui il s'agissait , il s'écriât :

"HYOGA" hurla Shun fou de joie de voir son ami russe à sa rescousse. Le cygne s'approcha de l'homme armé et celui-ci se tourna vers le sauveur de sa proie:

"HA! C'est juste un blondinet! Regarde nous, on est trois et on est armé! Alors que toi, blondinet, t'es seul ,et t'a rien! Et tu pense pouvoir le sauver , le p'tit mignon?! Fait moi pas rire! HAHAHAHAHAHA! T'a pas de rapport avec l'histoire, part pendant que tu peux encore!"

Le russe se senti frustré. Le jeune andromède senti alors la frustration du décida de regarder son sauveur agir. Hyoga , tout en se rapprochant du garçon qui l'avait presque faillit le mettre en colère,lui répondit calmement:

"Le 'blondinet' est très fâché, car vous dite qu'il n'a 'pas rapport' et de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, mais ce que vous faite à son petit ami sont plutôt de ses affaires. Alors pour la dernière fois, lâchez-le maintenant ,ou sinon.."dit il d'un ton glacial

Alors qu'il allait finir sa phrase quand l'agresseur le coupa :

"Ou sinon quoi?!"

Hyoga, maintenant à moins d'un mètre de distance de l'homme, agrippa son couteau avec sa main et le gela entièrement, tout son bras avec. Hyoga dégageait une aura de froid intense . Le gars au bras gelé hurla de douleur,le russe repris:

"Ou sinon vous allez mourir de froid, littéralement" à ces mots le jeune blond pris la direction des deux autres malfaiteurs. Ces derniers prient leur jambes à leur coups laissant leur chef,évanoui , et Shun ,derrière eux, encore sous le choc après avoir entendu son ami dire aux criminels qu'il était son petit copain. Il senti que ses jambes n'avaient plus de force et tomba sur ses genoux doucement. Le garçon au cheveux vert rougi juste en y repensant. Hyoga regarda les agresseurs s'enfuirent ,des couteau dans les yeux. Puis il se retourna pour vérifier si son jeune ami allait bien. Il s'avança vers lui, s'agenouilla, mis ses mains sur ses épaules et dit avec le regard et un ton inquiet :

"Est-ce que ça va?! Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal j'espère?! As-t.."

Alors qu'il allait finir sa phrase, le jeune russe remarqua la chemise déboutonnée de son ami, il pouvais voir presque tout son torse délicat, il tourna la tête et rougit . Hyoga voulait en informer son ami mais celui-ci pris parole avant lui:

"Oui je vais bien! Merci Hyoga! Sans toi je.."

Le jeune garçon remarqua le comportement étrange du russe et demanda:

"Hyoga?Tu vas bien? Pourquoi tu est aussi rouge? Po-"

Hyoga rougit encore plus après avoir entendu les questions innocentes et inquiètes du jeune chevalier et répondit:

"T-ta chemise est pratiquement toute déboutonnée..."

À ces mots ,Hyoga était devenu une tomate et Shun, lui, s'en approchait fortement . Il se dépêcha d'attacher sa chemise, mais il éprouvait de la difficulté à cause de ses mains gelées et endolories par le mauvais traitement de ses agresseurs. Le russe remarqua la misère que Shun avais pour boutonner son vêtement et lui dit en poussant délicatement ses mains de sa chemise, avec un sourire en coin:

"Attends, je vais le faire. C'est a cause de moi si tes mains sont aussi froides."

Le jeune androgyne rougit de plus belle en sentant les doigts du russe aussi proche de son torse. Ses doigts étaient très froids, comme de la glace. Alors qu'il était sur le point de boutonner le dernier bouton, Hyoga c'était aperçu à quel point son visage était proche de celui de Shun. Inconsciemment, son visage se rapprocha de plus en plus avec celui d'Andromède. L'androgyne senti son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, il avais attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Le russe senti pour la première une chaleur dans son corps,  
ils étaient prêts. Mais alors que leur lèvres était sur le point de s'unir, Shun s'exclama:

"HO MON DIEU! Les commissions! J'ai complètement oublié les commissions!"

Hyoga se retourna et vit les course éparpillés sur le sol. Il se leva et aida Shun à faire de même en lui prenant la main. Une fois levés, ils se mirent à ramasser la nourriture emballée qui était au sol et à la remettre dans les sacs. Une fois le tout ramassé, le russe s'avança vers Shun. Il pris son sac et lui souris. Le jeune Andromède lui sourit à son tour.

Après cet échange, ils prirent route vers le manoir de la fondation Kido. Sur chemin du retour aucuns des deux ne parla. Les deux chevaliers étaient trop gênés pour dire le moindre mot, leurs deux visage étaient légèrement rouges. Alors qu'ils étaient au milieu du trajet, Hyoga s'arrêta. Shun le remarqua, il s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna vers le jeune homme blond. Le jeune androgyne allait prendre parole mais le russe le fit avant lui:

"Shun , on doit parler...

À suivre...

Merciiiiii d'avoir lu! Je vous aime tous!(ceux qui me lisent MERCIIIII) et surtout merci à Athelsar qui m'a aidé dans ma correction :3 j'ten dois une .! Et si vous voulez la suite... DITES LE MOIIII :3!

o(｀ω´ )o


	6. mot de Shimo (chapitre 6 à venir)

Coucou mes petits choux :3 JE SUIS DE RETOUR! Et ça m'a fais chaud au coeur de lire les bons commentaires de ma fanfic ;3 Donc voici un petit briefing de ce qui va et est arrivé (ben on va dire que c'est ça)

Pour être franche, j'allais arrêté de l'écrire, mais je connais ce sentiment de vouloir la suite d'une histoire (alors que j'ai coupé à un moment super intense, désoler encore X/ ).

et je vais conclure ma fanfic avec un dernier chapitre et *rrrrroulement de tambours* je vais en commencer un autre et le best dans ça est...*encore des roulements de tambours* je vais vous laissez voter entre ces fandoms ci-dessous:

#1 : Superfamily (Tony Stark x Steve Roger, qui ont adopté Peter Parker)

#2 : South Park (surement Style (stan X kyle) ou Creek (Craig X Tweek, EN PLUS C'EST CANNON MAINTENANT!)

#3 : Hetalia (un bon Gerita classique comme on aime :) )

Merci encore pour votre soutien! Ne soyez pas timide et donnez moi votre avis dans les commentaires! (si c'est négatif, retenez vous s.v.p. Mais si c'est constructif, je veux le savoir :3 ).

(Ha et pour le chapitre final de ce n'est pas du jus de pomme, ça risque de me prendre une semaine ou plus... Il faut que je relis mes autres chapitres et que je fasse de mon mieux pour me corriger! je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre!)

JE VOUS ADORE!


	7. conclusion

Chapitre 6: conclusion

Mots de Shimo : 'sup tout le monde me voici de retour et voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous! Le chapitre final de ma première fanfiction ever! Le chapitre 6.

Sa m'a prie une éternité pour lire mes anciens chapitres, mais c'est fait et le nouveau chapitre, le voila. Je vous retiens pas plus. BONNE LECTURE !o(｀ω´ )o  
Mais ça en valu la peine car, voici la suite et elle est arrivée plus tôt que prévu!

(est-ce qu'il y aura ENFIN un bi-bisou? ^3^) {lis et tu va le savoir ._.}

...

Alors qu'ils étaient au milieu du trajet, Hyoga s'arrêta. Shun le remarqua, il s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna vers le jeune homme blond. Le jeune androgyne allait prendre parole mais le russe le fit avant lui:

"Shun , on doit parler..."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds déposa les sacs qu'il tenait dans les mains et reprit parole tout en avançant lentement vers son compagnon:

"Quand tu m'a dit que tu m'avait embrassé au temple..."

Le cygne rougit à ces mots et avait le regard fuyant de timidité. Adromède lui, avait le regard accroché aux mots de son interlocuteur, à ses lèvres, à son regard. Sa bouche faisait des mots:

"Au début... J'était confus..."

N'importe quelle parti de son visage aux traits glaciales l'hypnotisaient, tellement qu'il n'entendait plus les paroles du beau blond.

Puis il se mis à réentendre la voix de son doux prince:

"... Mais quand je t'ai vu en danger, des images se sont défilés sous mes yeux. Ces images, était ma vie... Sans toi."

Un sourire des plus délicat se traça sur le visage de Hyoga. Shun lui, avait la sienne entrouverte et ses fines joues était écarlate.

"... Après, j'ai réalisé à quel point ma vie n'aurais pas le même sens sans toi. Surtout que... Au Sanctuaire, tu m'a sauvé la vie Shun! Et je te serais éternellement reconnaissant pour cela..."

Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Le grand chevalier de glace pris la main du garçon aux cheveux d'émeraude et s'agenouilla. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux et lui dit:

" M-Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchit, Shun, tu es un brave chevalier et une bonne personne."

Les lèvres glaciales du russe ce rapprocha de la délicate main du jeune androgyne et dit:

" Et j'aimerais que cette bonne personne reste à mes côtés..."

Le cygne embrassa tendrement la main de l'Andromède et repris:

"Pour l'éternité..."

"J-Je t'aime Shun..."

Le visage de Hyoga était rouge tel une tomate pendant une journée chaude d'été. Tout comme celui de Shun, qui n'en revenait toujours pas après avoir entendu la déclaration du jeune blondinet. Il pris les mains de ce dernier et s'agenouilla à son tour. Il lui répondit avec un fin sourire à la bouche:

" H-hyoga, je vais être honnête avec toi... "

Les deux ce avait le regard plongé dans l'autre.

"J-je n'ai jamais voulu ruiner notre amitié en tentent quelque chose... J-j'avais trop peur Hyoga, peur que tu me fuis à jamais."

Le sourire du jeune androgène s'élargie a ces mots. L'expression faciale du russe n'était que confusion et incompréhension.

"A-alors c'est un oui ou un n-"

Il se fit interrompre par une paire de lèvres qui c'est collée aux siennes. Ce qui parut une éternité pour les deux chevaliers était écoulée et leur doux baiser chaleureux pris fin.

Comme cette histoire...

_  
Mots de Shimo 2: MERCIIIIIII à tout le monde qui m'ont suivie durant cette fanfic! Il y en aura d'autres! Dans le 'chapitre' précédent (le chapitre intitulé 'mot de Shimo'), il y a un vote à faire pour ma prochaine fanfiction. Il y a déjà les preview de la fanfic de la superfamily (bref intitulé: LOKI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!). Tant qu'à y être je vais vous donner des petits détails sur les trois fanfic:

Celle de la super family comme vous pouvez le voir dans le résumer, ça va être une comédie avec de la romance.(il y aura un personnage surprise ... OK un indice: Il a eu son propre film l'année passée et il était vraiment Drôle.).

Pour celle de South Park, ça va surement être un drame, avec romance et une mini touche d'humour. Mais principalement du drame. Pour le ship principal.. J'hésite beaucoup entre Style (Stan x Kyle) ou Creek (Craig x Tweek). AH tant qu'à vous en parler, si vous votez pour South Park, choisissez entre les deux ship.

Et pour finir Hetalia. Pour ce fandom je vais pas allez chercher un ship à l'autre bout du monde ( vous avez pigé ? xD), j'ai pris GERITA. Pourquoi? Ben c'est mon couple préférer et c'est celui qui fait le moins de dispute. Et celui-là aussi ça va être une bonne comédie et romance comme on aime :3(avec England qui fout la m*rde partout avec sa magie XD).

Bon c'est finis les previews maintenant, VOTEZ (dans les commentaires, svp, ça m'ferais vraiment plaisir :3)  
ET JE VOUS AIME!


End file.
